


Fowled by Silent Wings

by BlackKaitou



Series: Bat Family Dragon AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Attempting to escape from the caverns Damian only manages in getting caught.





	Fowled by Silent Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I wrote for this series and its not my favorite but it does start some of the lore for the series.

Green eyes glare out from the dark overhang, the soft scrap of claws against stone the only sound currently in the rookery. Another minute passes before a small dragon slips out from the overhang, standing about the size of a pony and with short black fur covering his body. Bat shaped wings are loosely pressed against his sides as he creeps across the open floor of the rookery. A sound echoes in the open room and the young dragon freezes, his body lowering to the ground eyes searching for the sound. A cat slips out from a crack and the dragon relaxes and continues almost to the entrance of the rookery a shadow falls over him and with an angry shriek he is snatched from the ground in a whirl of feathers.

“Grayson!” The young dragon growls in the claws of his older brother who flies easily to one of the perches in the rookery. As soon as the older lands the young dragon wiggles out of the hold and clings to the bar, his body coiling around it. The elder chuckles his avian like face tilting slightly to study the younger. His wings fold along his back, hiding the blue and grey bars on the underside of his wings. His tail dangles downward swaying slightly, the tail feathers flexing as the larger dragon balances on the bar with ease.

“Where were you going Damian?”

“Out.”

Dick rumbles in thought, “You know you are not allowed to leave.”

 

“And why not?”

“Because Bruce says.”

“I don't care what Father says, I can help.”

“Your still young.” Dick starts only to get cut off.

“I’m not helpless.” Damian growls his wings extending in annoyance, before he lets go of the bar falling before flipping to glide down to the floor. 

Dick’s shadow being the only sign that he has left his perch to follow the other. The two landing softly with little sound.

“I know your not but you still need a name before going out.”

“tt.” Damian scuffs heading deeper into the rookery, Dick watches him sitting in the middle of the cavern. Once the young dragon leaves he turns and heads out taking flight into the dark sky.


End file.
